Zoran
Appearance Zoran is a human that has bright green eyes and short wavy black hair. He is around 5’6”. Around his neck is a blue star shaped necklace. Normally walking around him or on his shoulder is a bipedal cat that almost looks like a stuffed animal. He is generally seen to be wearing a black coat with a high collar which has an abnormal amount of zippered pockets and gray cargo pants with the same pocket deal. If he has his armor on, it is a strange purple armor with the symbol of a snake on the helmet. Backstory When Zoran was young he used to live at any regular world, there wasn’t much special about it, just a normal city like many others. There were strange occurrences every so often, but otherwise it was nice. However, that was unfortunately short lived, as when he was too young to remember anything, a breach in his world soon led to heartless, creatures of darkness spawned from people's hearts who have fallen to darkness, raiding his world. His parents did everything in their power to protect him, so they gave him what they always wanted: their love. They were able to create a vessel, whether from some sort of magic or force of will, that would protect him, with a final wish of “wanting him to find his destiny”. Just before the world fell, little Zoran shot off of the world, and into the pathways between. He crashed through the space between the worlds, being protected by this vessel, and soon landed on Daybreak town. Fate was in his favor, as he landed on the balcony of a powerful keyblade master. The master would find him, and after searching around for any clues on if this baby would have a family, but when he found none he took him in as his own. This keyblade wielder was named Nicholas, and Zoran soon came to see him as a family. He was actually given his name by Nicholas, as he wouldn’t have known his given name by his family. Many years passed as Nicholas raised Zoran, being as loving as he could for the child, and at his 14th birthday found it fit that Zoran should receive a keyblade, as he had a strong heart. He trained for those 4 years, and rose through the ranks, eventually joining the Anguis Union. Despite Nicholas’ protests, when the keyblade war was on the horizon, Zoran The war soon comes to fruition. Zoran goes into battle alongside Nicholas. However, things didn’t go well for him. Yes, he, fought bravely, but after a dual with one of the enemy, he was struck down. However, unlike most, his heart didn’t go to Kingdom Hearts. No, his force of heart and will was too strong to let go of that. He instead split into two; a heartless and a nobody. Darkness. Not much more than that. Seemed like an eternity of it. Then, he could finally open his eyes to… So while he as a nobody landed in Osteria, his heartless landed somewhere else entirely in Daleos. Whatever will Zoran’s heartless has is unknown to him, but they will inevitably meet once again. Zoran following the path of dawn as usual, but his heartless will go to the path of darkness. Family Because his world fell to darkness, he was not able to learn about his parents. However, from his knowledge of how the worlds work, he hopes that with his keyblade powers he can wrestle his homeworld out of the darkness, and be with his family again. Nicholas, however, he did love dearly. But there always was the feeling of loss of not having his birth family. Category:Player Character